She's who !
by Christina Norcinu
Summary: When a girl saves Sam Witwicky's life froma fatal bullet, she gets dragged into a world that most people didn't kknow existed. What they don't know is that she was part of it all along... CHRISTINA NORCINU DOES NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS... after thinking about the last chapter i posted i realised this story is getting kind of boring. I'll try to change that. Gomen'nasai
1. Chapter 1

The gun shot rang out. Samuel Witwicky didn't even have a chance to jump as a bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. He lets out a shout of pain and his knees buckle and he falls to the ground.

His hand over the wound, blood gushing through his fingers he falls unconsious, his gardian no where near.

After a short while a 15 year old with shortblack hair and mismatched eyes stumbles apon him.

"Hey dude" she says as she touches his shoulder. Her eyes widen when she notices the blood that comes off on finger.

She immediantly searches for ID, finding his wallet and looks at his lisence.

"Samuel Witwicky.." she reads aloud to herself.

Her memory sparks as she remembers her parentsbsaying something about him. She carefully pulls his arm over her shoulder,knowing exactly where to bring him. Nest.

After a while of walking and dragging the unconsious boy, she reaches her destination and knocks on a door. A girl about the same age as Samuel answers. The girl's eyes widen when she sees Samuel and the blood. She takes him from the girl with mismatched eyes.

Bumblebee comes up behind her in his Alt. Mode.

"Hello autobot" the mismatched eyed girl says.

Bee transforms and looks at her in shock "how did you-"

" your charge needs a medic" she interupts. Bee nods and looks at the other girl" get him to Ratchet, Tai."

" its a minor bullet wound to his shoulder" the girl states " he'll live but may need stitches"

Tai nods and rushes Samuel to the Med. Bay. Bee looks at the girl, " What's your name?"

" My name is Christina but call me Chris." She says, looking up at him with her red and blue eyes.

Bee looks at her closely " How did you know i was an autobot?"

Chris shrugs " I know alot of things."

Ratchet, Jazz, and Tai then come back.

"Sam will be fine. Thank Primus" Ratchet says to Bee with a relieved sigh... ventalation of air, what ever you want to call it. " as for you," he says looking at Chris, " who are you and how did you find your way here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris looks at Ratchet.

" What happened to Samuel? How did you get here?" Ratchet still spouting out questions says.

"Not important. I just knew who he was and where this place is. So i brought him here end of story."

Ratchet looks at her " You are going to talk to Optimus."

" Fine" Chris says in a bored and annoyed voice.

Ratchet motions for her to follow him and leads the way to the rec. Room where the Prime was.

"Optimus, i think you should question this young girl" Ratchet says motioning to Chris. " She found her way here and she arrived with an unconscious Samuel who has a gun shot wound."

Optimus's optics widen. "Samuel has been shot? When? Is he alright?"

Ratchet nods" it appears to have happened earlier today. He will be fine with rest."

Optimus nods and turns to Chris." And who are you?"

" I am Christina Norcinu. Chris for short." Chris replied in a bored tone.

" How did you know where this place was-"

" And that we were Autobots"Bee interjects

"I used to eavesdrop on my parents when they were in their meetings." Chris replies. "They were scientists that were involved with them when they found Megatron frozen and took him to that sector in the Hoover Dam."

"I see" Optimus says slowly.

"That necklace has a symbol on it, it looks to be a Decepticon insignia. Where did you get it?" Optimus asks motioning to her choker.

"I found it." Chris said coolly.

Ratchet narrows his optics as he looks at her. Then Sam, with his shoulder wrapped in bandages, comes in.

Tai gives him a smile." Your alive!"

Sam chuckles " yeah, my shoulder hurts like hell though." He then sees Chris " Who is she?"


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW QUEEN OF DORKS!

Tai looks at him " she's the chick who saved you from dying slowly and alone from blood loss on a deserted street."

"Samuel, did you happen to see who shot at you?" Optimus asks.

"I think i saw something red but I could have just been seeing things.." Sam replies.

"It is getting late, everyone should go get some rest. Samuel, I will contact your mother and you can stay here tonight" Optimus says.

"Kay" Sam says.

" as for you Christina " Optimus turns to where Chris had been standing. "Where did she go?"

Sam and Tai shrug. They hear a dirt bike start and drive off.

5 hours later, everyone is sleeping or in recharge. Chris sneaks in and looks around, memorizing every detail with her photographic memory. She comes across a girl with light brown hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The girl asks. "Op-" Chris covers the girls mouth with her hand.

"Who I am is not important and what I an doing is classified information. Now, go to your room and forget you saw me." Chris says quietly.

The girl nods and walks, zombie-like, to her room and falls asleep.

Chris mutters to herself " the war is over why is he having me spy.. there's nothing to find out."

After looking around for three hours and only finding prank plans, Chris starts heading back to the entrance.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Chris turns to who spoke, muttering" frag"

Standing behind her is a silver mech. Chris looks up at him, pressing the small button on her Tech. Glove.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The silver mech asks again.

" Just grabbing something i forgot earlier. See ya!" Chris says as a small Kawasaki Motorcycle drives up to her. Chris gets on and drives off before Prowl could say or do anything more.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Bumblebee is driving Samuel home, keeping a secial eye out for people. Him and Sam drive for a while then they see Chris, in a school's boy uniform. She is stepping out of a black police car a couple blocks from the school. She has a couple large textbooks in her arms and she slowly starts walking towards the school. Bee drives over to her and stops while Sam roles down the window.

"Hey Chris! You wanna ride?" Sam offers with a smile.

She doesn't seem to hear him, talking under her breath.

"Chirstina! Do you want a ride?" He asks again.

Chris looks at him." My name is Chris. Do not call me Christina. And no, I do not want a ride"

She starts walking again. Sam gets out" At least let me walk you there, its the least I can do since you saved my life."

Chris keeps walking and Sam walks next to her. There's a shout, and a rock flies right in front of them, centimeters from their faces. Chris doesn't react. Sam looks to where the rock came from. There is a group of teenagers, one of witch has another rock in his hand.

"Hey guys, look its the little anti-social demon freak!" The boy with the rock says while everyone laughs.

" wait, your not a demon! You're just a science experiment." They laugh harder. The one with the rock throws it. The rock speeds to the side of her head, but she grabs it before it hits her. She turns to face the teenagers, her red eyes looking as if they were dancing flames. She chucks the rock and hits the thrower in the face.

" Leave me alone or you'll get more than a broken nose!" Chris says as he holds his gushing nose. The teenagers talk amongst themselves for a second. Chris looks to Sam " run" she grabs Sam's hand and starts running towards the school as the teenagers throw more stuff and yell profanities at them.

They run the entire 4 blocks to the school. When they stop,Sam leans forward and tries to catch his breath. When he does he asks. " what was up with that?"

"Just some people who think they are better than everyone." Chris replies.

"And why did they call you a science experiment and a demon?"

"A demon because of my eyes, a science experiment because they found out why my eyes are red."

"Why are they-?" Sam starts.

"None of your business" Chris interrupts and walks away into the school.

Bee drives up and Sam gets in and they drive away.

Chris goes to her locker, gets the stuff she needs for class and heads to 1st hour. About halfway through there is an announcement. " Christina Norcinu to the office please, Christina Norcinu."

The teenagers from earlier that were in her class snicker as she stands up and leaves the room. When she gets to the office, she sees the boy that she threw the rock at with a tissue to his bleeding nose.

"Why did you throw a rock at Alex?" The principle asks.

"I was just giving it back since he dropped it toward my head" Chris states.

"I am calling your parents young lady!" She does and a little while later a man with black hair and the same red eyes as Chris comes in.

" , your daughter has been misbehaving again. She threw a rock and broke poor Alex's nose!"

"What did he do to deserve it?" Her father asks.

"It doesn't matter what he did, because either way she broke his nose." The principle states.

"I will talk to her and then she will go back to class." Her father gets up and walks out of the room with Chris following.

In the hall he turns to her " you broke his nose?"

Chris nods " He was insulting me so I shut him up."

Her father smiles" good job. Now, go to class."

"Yes Lord Megatron-father." She bows slightly and goes back to class. Megatron's holoform disappears.

When she gets back to her class room the teenagers glare at her and gives them a small smirk and a look that says' nice try'. The rest of the morning classes go smoothly.

At lunch Chris sits in her normal spot, away from everybody with her friend, Draykon.

Draykon is a 14 year old girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She is wearing the boys uniform as well and carrying a sketch pad.

"Why did you get called to the office?" Draykon asks as they both unpack their lunches.

"Broke what's his faces nose." Chris replies before talking a sip of her water bottle.

"You broke his nose?! Nice!" Draykon comments taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Chris smiles " I know right?" She takes a drink from her water bottle.

Draykon chuckles. "Hey, wanna come over after school?"

" Yeah, just let me ask my father" Chris says with a smile.

"Awesome sauce! He'll say yes, you know he will!" Draykon smiles as Chris chuckles.

Draykon happily munches on her sandwich and Chris eats the pizza she had brought.

As they head back to class Chris thinks to herself ' Another two and a half hours in this pit of a school'


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all my reveiwers, i like to know what people think of my work. Please point out any mistakes i made and i will fix them. Please no flames, they will be used to burn my enimies at a stake! Don't flame and save a life!

The rest of the school day goes by in a blur for Christina. When the last bell finally rings she gathers her things and hurries to her locker.

"Hey Christina!" She hears from behind her as she puts her science books into her locker.

Chris winces when she hears her full first name. "Hello Keith."

Keith goes and leans against the locker on her right. Keith a tall skinny boy with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes. Hes always wearing his varsity jacket and ratty tennis shoes and glasses that are always sliding down his nose.

"What are you doing later?" He asks, giving her a braces filled smile.

"You are annoying me" Chris states in a bored voice, closing her locker.

"Aww c'mon! A pretty girl like you should have a man at your side. I could be that man" Keith says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Chris gives him an 'are you serious' look then walks away and starts looking for Draykon.

She finds Draykon down at the front doors waiting for her.

"Sorry it took me so long. Keith was being a creep again." Chris says as soon as she is with Draykon.

Draykon chuckles. "Isn't he always?"

Draykon and Chris start walking away from the school.

"Do you want to go straight to my house or go to the park or walk around?" Draykon asks.

"I think we should walk around some… How 'bout we stop by that one park, the one on the edge of town?" Chris suggests. " We can see if anyone set off our prank!"

"Awesomeness! I almost forgot about it! Lets go!" Draykon says with a devious sparkle in her bright blue eyes and an evil grin that would make her father uncomfortable.

Chris grins. "I'm rubbing off on you!" Draykon chuckles and nods." Lets go!"

They start walking towards the park.

The park has a bordered off area where Alex and his friends go to do who-know-what. Chris and Draykon immdiently look up into the trees above the opening and smirk.

A week ago, Chris had climbed those trees and carefully rigged four buckets of paint that Draykon handed up to her, to dump thier contents on who ever went beneath them next.

Draykon makes the 'score' gesture with a smirk as she sees the bright paint on the ground.

A/N SOOO SORRY its been taking me forever to update school has been really busy and chiz soo yeah… I'll try to update as much as I can. P.S. thank you to all my reviewers LOVE YA! –Christina Norcinu (certified nut job and wacka doodle)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N i absolutely LOVE YOU ALL! Every time i get a review i gets sooo happy!

Chris smirks as well." Hopefully it landed on the correct target." She kneels down and touches the paint, smiling as the paint gets on her fingers." The paint is still wet. Some one tripped it recently."

"Awesome-sauce!" Draykon says, her bright blue eyes brightening with joy.

They walk through the trees, then stop when they see Alex- who is covered in the paint- as his friends. Chris's eyes go bright and she has a evil - revenge was a success- look on her face. Suddenly, Draykon's phone goes off, though she stops the ringing immidiantly and checks the contact.

"It's mah dad, i gotta take this" Draykon says to Chris,before they both walk away so Draykon could answer the call.

"Heyy Dad, what's up?" Draykon says into the phone. "...tell her I'll be home in a few... yeah, Christina is coming over... no she doesn't kn-... okay dad... love ya, bye!"

After she ends the call Chris thinks for a few moments before saying to Draykon. "You know, i have never met your dad.."

"I haven't met your dad either, Chrissy." Draykon replies.

"Touché" Chris says with a small chuckle.

Draykon chuckles as well. "You wanna head to my place?"

"Sure!" Chris replies happily.

"You just want to see my half brother!" Draykon says teasingly.

"No I don't!" Chris replies with a barely there blush.

Draykon laughs when she sees her friends blushing. "I knew it! Lets go."

The two girls start walking in the direction of Draykon's house. After walking about two blocks, Chris pauses and looks behind her. She turns back around and conintues talking about what had happened earlier with Draykon. Sitting on the street corner,unknown to Draykon is sitting an empty police car-mustang.

Soon the two girls reach their destination.

"I'm home!" Draykon calls out from the doorway.

A boy, about seventeen walks into view and leans on the doorway. "Mom went up to the store."

"Hey Carter." Draykon says to the tall boy with chocolate brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey Dragonfly, Chrissy." Carter says, giving both girls a smile." Betcha i can beat your behinds in Battlefield 3."

"Ha! Id like to see you try!" Chris says with a smirk. "We kicked your aft last time!"

"I let you win!" Carter says.

"Then lets play." Draykon states and the head to the living room. Half an hour later Draykon and Chris had beaten Carter in the game.

"No way! You cheated." Carter exclaims.

"No we didn't." Draykons states.

"Yes you did!" Carter replies.

"We didn't cheat. Even if I did you wouldn't know." Chris explains with a smirk. "... Dude, is your hair turning red?"

"What?! Seriously!" Carter says, freaking out while Draykon laughs.

"Dude i was joking!" Chris says, holding in laughter.

"You are an evil girl! EVIL i say!" Carter glares at her.

Chris smirks." Evil-ness runs in the family i guess."

Carter glares at her for a few moments more before going to his room and slamming the door.

"Primus! Your brother acts like Sarrah about his hair." Chris states, referring to the almost OCD girl a grade below them in school.

"I know right!" Draykon replies.

Soon, there's a sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Moms home!" Draykon yells to her brother as the silver poniac solstice pulls into the drive.

Chria watches out the window and looks at her mother. The door of the vehicle seems to open by its self and Mrs. Fyreson steps out with her grocery bags.

Chris and Draykon go out and take some of the bags for her.

"Thanks dears" Mrs. Fyreson says.

"No prob. Mrs. F." Chris says, easily holding all the heaviest bags in one hand.

Draykon looks at her. "How can you do that? Those weigh like 30 pounds each!"

Chris shrugs and brings the bags inside. Draykon follows her with a slightly confused expression. Suddenly Chris's phone goes off, startling her almost enough to make her drop the bags. She sets the bags on the table and answers the phone.

"Hello father... yes i am still at Draykon's house... Why?... okay...okay...okay... yes... bye father..." Chris hangs up the phone.

"What did your daddy want?" Asks the chuckling Draykon.

"He needs me to go home for a minute."Chris replies.

"Oooh! I could come with and finally meet your dad!" Draykon says excitedly.

Chris's red eyes dull slightly while she tries to figure out a reason Draykon shouldn't come. Draykons bright blue eyes are even brighter with excitement.

"I do not think thats a good idea.. I know for a fact that my father doesn't get along with your family.."Chris explains. To herself " even though the war is over they still hate him"

"Come on! Please?" Draykon begs.

"I have to ask father.." Chris says. Draykon immiediantly has her phonebout, dialing Chris's father.

"Hello? Mr. Norcinu?... is it okay if i come with Christina?... please?... THANK YOU!... yes goodbye!" Draykon hangs up, bouncing in excitement." Your dad said i can cone if its fine with you!"

"Okay... then come on" Chris says, starting walking away. "But don't freak out when we get there okay?"

"I can never promise i wont freak out about anything" Draykon states.

Chris chuckles for a moment." Then just don't freak at me."

"Try not to!" Draykon says with a smile. "Now lead the way to daddy Norcinu"

Chris walks outside and Draykon follows her, blue eyes glowing in excitement. After a while of walking Chris stops in an area there isnt any body in sight. Taking a deep breath, Chris pushes the hidden button on her watch. The air in front of the two girls ripples slightly.

"Woah... Cool!" Draykon smiles excitedly.

Chris takes her hand and steps forward with her. There's a flash of black and then they are standing in the Decepticon base.

"What the frag?!" Draykon exclaims.

The second in command, Starscream hears her and goes over to the small girls.

When he sees the bright autobot optic blue eyes of Draykon he glares at Chris.

"Christina! How could you bring an Autobot here!?" Starscream growls out.

"Your not my boss Screamer." Chris says boredly, attempting to walk past him but he blocks her way.

"Lord Megatron is going to be angry when he finds out and then you wont be the 'perfect little daughter' anymore!" Starscream says smugly.

"Father ia the one who said she could come." Chris states and looks at Draykon.

"What?!" Staracream asks, but is ignored.

"Your... Your a DECEPTICON?!" Draykon asks her best friend, still looking around in shock.

Reply Forward


	7. Chapter 7

"Your… A… Decepticon?" Draykon asks, unbelieving.

"No, she's just Lord Megatrons daughter." Starscream provides.

"Screamer. Your not helping. Chris states calmly, while watching her friend freak out.

"You! My best friend in the world, Are Megabutts daughter and you didn't tell me?!"

"... Megabutt?" Chris chuckles. "Wait... How do you know who he is anyway...and why does the dorito here think your an autobot?"

"Because of my eyes." Draykon says, motioning to her bright blue eyes.

"Your not... i mean... Are you a 'bot?" The red eyed girl asks her blue eyed friend.

Draykon nods.

"Frag." Chris mutters then chuckles." Father invited an Autobot to our base. Thats gonna spread some rumors!... wait how are you an Autobot?"

Draykon smiles." Same way your a 'con. I have Optimus Primes energon in me"

"Wait. That means we're" Chris starts, then smiles.

"Cousins!" Draykon says, hugging Chris, who hugs her back." This is awesome!"

Draykons expression downs a bit." Dad's not gonna be happy bout this though..."

"Neither will Lord Megatron. He's gonna be mad you didn't tell him" Starscream says to Chris.

"Go suck an egg Dorito!" Chris growls at Starscream.

Starscream glares at the teenage daughter of the Decepticon Lord. "Just because your father is Lord Megatron doesn't mean YOU are above me. I'm still your superior!"

Chris just ignores him and turns back to Drakon." Wellll I did save Samuel Witwicky's life so Prime might not hate it too much..."

A/n sooooo sorrryy for the shortness! I had promised to have a new chapter up by today so here it is... sorry again for the shortness school sucks spike some times. R&R please.

I sincerely thank all my readers and reviewer. I will try to have the next chapter longer and up sooner!


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Okay, first, I am exetremely sorry for this authors note. Secondly, the reason I haven't been updating very much is because every time I try to write a chapter a new plot bunny get into my head and I have to write it before I can write anything else.

I have just added a story, 'Taken to a new world' I would appreciate it if you read it and told me what you think before I post any more of it.

Also, I want to thank everyone that has favorite or followed or reviewed on any of my stories. If you have any questions please feel free to private message me.

I have debated on whether or not I should start a rule fic now or wait until my current stories are finished (though I'm tempted to do it now) I have a poll on my page to vote on.


	9. Chapter 9

She's Who 9(complete)  
A/N i am soooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooo sooooo! Extremely sorryihavent updated in forever! The only time i can get on an acual computer is last hour on mondays at school but the library has been closed everytime and the laptop at my house doesnt have microsoft word and i dont really know any other programs i can use to copy the stuff i type on my Nook so i can email it to the computer then copy it then post it... sooo yeah, soooooooooooo sorry! I'll update whenever i can!

"Wait wait wait! You are the one who saved Sammy's life?! How did I not know this? I'm have a talk with him!" Dragon says, slowly going from talking to Christina to talking to herself.

"Well come on. I gotta go see what father wanted." Chris says, leading Draykon through the maze of hallways while she looks around, on her guard.

After a while of walking they make it to Lord Megatron's throne room(for lack of a better word). Megatron is talking with Soundwave about who knows what, but stops when he sees his daughter and his niece.

"This is the friend you have been around? And you did not think to tell me she WAS AN AUTOBOT?!" Megatron says, slowly raising his voice.

"Cause I didn't know until the giant dorito brought it up." Chris says, voice even.

"You still brought an Autobot here. What do you have to say before I-" Megatron says.

"YOU were the one who said she could come here. 'Father'" Chris says with a smirk.

Megatron glares at his daughter,who's eyes are glowing with slight amusement." Get out of my sight."

Chris chuckles and takes Draykon's hand, leading her out of the room.

"Well.. that was... interesting." Draykon says.

"Yeah. Hey! Wanna see my room?" Chris asks.

"Frag yeah!" Draykon replies and Chris chuckles.

"C'mon then." Chris says, walking away.

Draykon follows her happily.

Chris leads her to a door and opens it. Inside Draykon sees a huge soft bed with blood red sheets and black blankets and pillows. I ladder leading up to a huge closet. She also sees a small kitchen area, a flat scream television, with a shelf of video games next to it.

Draykon walks in a looks around in awe." Coolest room ever!"

"I know right?!" Christina says with a chuckle.

The two girl hang out in Christina's room for a while before going back to Draykon's house. They play more video games, talk for a while and fall asleep around three in the morning.

The next morning they wake up to an insistant knocking on Draykon's -locked- bedroom door. Both Chris and Draykon groan as the knocking continued.

"Draykon! Your suposed to go to your 'dad's' today!" Her brother' voice carries through the door.

Draykon jumps up, almost kicking Chris in the face." O my frag! I forgot!"

The freaking out girl runs around the room, grabbing things she would nee while her friend watches with a chuckle. After around five minutes Draykon has everything she needs and both girls are in their outfits for today. Draykon is wearing a light cobalt blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers, while Chris is wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans with combat boots.

"Since I met your dad i suppose you should come and offially meet mine." Draykon says as they gather their backpacks and wait outside for their ride.

"Yeah, officially." Chris says, a spreadsheet appearing in her eye without Draykon taking notice.( A/N okay, so your not confused i mean like a tech-head has those glasses that stuff can appear on, like a computer, Chris's eye is like that)

"Do you think he'll freak when he finds out who you are?" Draykon asks.

"You think he wouldn't? I am the daughter of his enemy, his niece, and his daughter's best friend." Chris replies with a slight roll of her eyes.

"True true..." Draykon says.

Soon Sam pulls up Bumblebee infront of them and the back door open. Sam rolls down the window and pauses when he sees Chris." Hey! I didn't know you were friends with Dray!" He says happily.

"You don't know like anything about her. She's my cousin!" Draykon says hyperly.

"Wait what? How is she...? Your mom doesnt have any sibling so how...?" Sam asks, utteely confused.

"Because her Father is my dad's brother!" Draykon says, facepalming.

Sam jumps and stares at Chris." So shes a 'con? If she was a 'con why did she save my life the other day?!"

"Lets just go already. We will answer questions later." Draykon says and Bee opens the back doors and Draykon and Christina get in.

It's silent for most of the ride their, everyone in their own little world of thoughts.

When they arive at the Autobot base, Tatyana, Jazz and Optimus are waiting outside.

When Bee stops everyone gets out and Bee transforms. When Chris steps out, Tai and Optimus look slightly shocked.

"What are you looking at?" Chris asks with a glare,not liking the way they were staring.

"Your friends with my sis?" Tai asks her.

"Yep. Since the war between the 'Cons and you guy is over, i supose i could tell you.. Draykon is my cousin. And Optimus is my uncle." Chris says, then mutters under her breath." No matter how i wish he wasnt."

Tai, who had heard her mutter, looks at her and says." Exuse you?"

"I'm just saying that i would rather i not be related to him. Hes a goody-goody who loves humans and all that crap. I have lived for the last few years with people who hate humans with a burning passion."

"You're a human." Sam points out.

"I was born from human 'parents' but i was injected with the energon blood of Megatron. I am no longer completely human." Chris explains.

"Well. Since the war is over and she does not seem to be a threat to our safety, she may spend time here." Optims says.

Draykon smiles big and hugs his ankle and then everyone goes inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note May 30 2013

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry but alas I shall not be able to update for a very long time. School is out and I shall not have access to a computer .

I strongly promise on the lives of my fellow Decepticons that, when I get a chance to update I will have many chapters finished. I promise that I will have new chapters for all my stories. 3 new chapters for each of them by the next time I'm able to update.

THIS I PROMISE!

I strongly love all my followers, Favoriters, and Reviewers. When the Decepticons take over I will have them spare you.

I also have very many new fanfiction ideas. They will either be Ouran Highschool Host Club, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Transformers(any generation)

Once again I love all of you. If you have any questions, Please PM me! I write all my stories and pm people all from my nook, but sadly I cannot update from it.

Please continue reading my stories and I promise I will be back as soon as I am able.

私はsooooooooooooooooooooooooooo大変申し訳ございませんが、悲しいかな、私は非常に長い時間のために更新することができないもの。学校外であると私は、コンピュータへのアクセス権を持ってはならない。

私は強く、私が更新するチャンスを得るときに私は多くの章を終えなければならない、というのが私の仲間のディセプティコンの生活にお約束します。私はすべての私の話のために新しい章を持っていることをお約束。次回で、それぞれに3つの新しい章では、私が更新することができるよ。

THIS I約束します！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！ ！！！

私は強く、すべての私のフォロワー、Favoriters、および査読が大好きです。私は彼らがあなたを惜しまなければならない上のディセプティコンを取るとき。

私はまた、非常に多くの新しいファンフィクションのアイデアを持っている。彼らはどちらかの桜蘭高校ホストクラブ、遊戯王、または変圧器（任意の世代）になります

再び私はあなたのすべてを愛しています。ご不明な点がございましたら、私にPMをしてください！！私はすべての私の話と午後の人々私の隅からすべてを書くことが、悲しいことに、私はそれから更新することはできません。

私の物語を読み続けてください、私はできるだけ早く私はできる時に戻ってくることを約束する。


End file.
